Threaded devices such as screws and bolts are oftentimes used as fasteners to attach one article to another. Typically, a personal computer has a base member containing disk drives and electronic circuitry that is controlled by a keyboard to display data on a monitor. A cover is attached to the computer base member by threaded devices used to fasten the cover to the base member and which must be removed to disengage the cover from the base member in order to repair or install additional apparatus or circuitry.
A problem arises in that threaded devices are usually separate from the cover and base member and may be lost when they are removed to disengage the cover from the base member. A number of retaining designs have been devised to retain a threaded device with an article. For example, screws have been fabricated with retaining devices to prevent loss of the screws when articles are disengaged from one another. However, such screw retaining devices are expensive to manufacture and are not suitable for inexpensive applications. In another application, screw retaining devices have been devised in the form of a collar having a cylindrical insert with tabs formed to provide a force for retaining the screw. However, such screw retaining devices are expensive to manufacture and are not suitable for inexpensive applications. Accordingly, a need exists for an economical and simple threaded device retainer that can be used in inexpensive applications to retain a threaded device in association with an article when the article is disengaged from another article.